Running Away From Shadows
by Rosey Malone
Summary: Starsky knows Hutch went through a lot when he was shot by Gunther. Yet, on a stormy evening at home he's about to find out how much.


"Will you come on already?" Starsky whined for the fifth time at his partner who was taking his time in making sure his report was free of spelling errors.

"Just sec," Hutch held up his hand for silence, "I don't wanna have to redo anything."

"Hutch, you take more time checking your reports then writing them." The brunette shot back irritated.

"Ya know something Starsk," Hutch rose from his seat, "Patience is a virtue. You oughta try it sometime."

"Yeah, I will some other time when there's no rain to get stuck in." Starsky pulled Hutch's arm trying to hurry up his to slow friend.

"Wait," Hutch shook his arm free, "I gotta go give this to Dobey."

He opened the door, but Starsky quickly ran ahead and slammed it shut.

"Just leave it on your desk," He whispered, "He'll see it."

"Starsky," Hutch shook his head, "What's your hurry?"

"It's gonna start raining any minute and I don't want to get stuck in it." Starsky glanced out the window.

"Since when did the rain bother you so much?" Hutch rubbed his moustache.

"It doesn't bother me," Starsky pointed outside, "But it will bother my new paint job."

"Paint job?" Hutch frowned in confusion.

"Yeah," Starsky nodded, "I just had Merle fix her up today. It had scratches all over the bumper and if it gets wet I'm gonna have to repaint it."

"Not surprising, "Hutch smirked, "If you didn't fly down the streets and splash through the water and mud maybe that tomato wouldn't have scratches to begin with."

"Yeah well if you didn't yell at me and make me nervous when I'm driving maybe I wouldn't have to land in the mud and water."

Before Hutch could answer Captain Dobey entered the room.

"Hey you two," He eyed his men, "Are you finished with that report?"

"Uh, yeah Captain it's over there." Hutch pointed to the desk.

Dobey took the paper and silently read it.

"Alright," He looked at Starsky, "And where is yours?"

"Well Captain," Starsky looked at his watch, "I'm kinda in a hurry and I uh…"

"You didn't do it." Dobey sighed.

"No I did," Starsky replied defensively, "It's just not finished. It's in my drawer."

As Dobey searched the detective drawer looking for the report, the loud sound of thunder boomed throughout the room.

"Oh boy, "Starsky sighed pulling Hutch by the arm, "We gotta go Captain!"

"See ya tomorrow!" Hutch called running out the door with his best friend.

"The strong, masculine detective pursued the unfortunate turkey…" Dobey read aloud, "STARSKY…HUTCHINSON, GET YOUR TAILS BACK HERE!"

**Chapter 1**

"We're gonna hear it from Captain tomorrow morning." Starsky complained speeding down the wet street.

"_Your_ gonna hear it from Captain tomorrow morning." Hutch grinned.

"It's nice to know I can count on you." Starsky kept up their banter.

The ride home was quick with Starsky driving rapidly to his house. Parking the car under a tree to keep the fresh paint dry, both men jumped out of the Torino and ran inside.

"Well that was refreshing." Hutch laughed grabbing a towel from the bathroom and drying his long hair.

"Yeah," Starsky grinned taking off his wet jacket, "If you're a drooping flower."

"Or a freshly painted striped tomato." Hutch tossed the towel to his partner.

Starsky ruffled his brother's hair, "I'm gonna change, could you put on some coffee?"

"Sure." Hutch headed to the kitchen.

Another round of thunder boomed through the house, but this time it was accompanied by a flash of lighting. Hutch flinched from the loud noise and tried to control his obvious shaking.

A touch on his shoulder made him drop the coffee pot. He spun around quickly ready to grab his gun.

"Whoa! Easy blondie," Starsky gave him a reassuring smile, "Saw you jump…just wanted to make sure you were ok, buddy."

Hutch closed his eyes for a moment trying to control his shaking.

"I'm sorry." He began wiping up the spilled coffee.

"No, it's ok," Starsky squeezed his shoulder, "I'll get it. You go ahead and change. I got some fresh clothes for you."

"Ok." Hutch went to the bedroom changing out of his wet clothes.

When he was finished, he hung his holster in the closet. Another flash of lightening lit the dark room. Hutch stared at his gun for a moment before putting it back in the holster.

"You alright, buddy?" Starsky observed his friend from the doorway.

"Yeah," Hutch forced a smile, "I just uh…" His words trailed off.

Starsky stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what was wrong with Hutch.

"You want some coffee?" The dark haired detective asked going to the kitchen.

"Sure." He heard the reply.

Starsky poured two cups of coffee. He looked out the window. The rain was coming down harder, and he could hear the patter on the roof. Thunder rumbled through the sky. It definitely was a night to stay home.

**Chapter 2**

The TV was the only sound through the house that night. The rain had continued to pour throughout the night, and both men lay on the couch watching the old black and white thriller.

Starsky lay sprawled out on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his stomach. He was intrigue in the movie with his partner resting on his shoulder. It was a position far too well known. It was time old. Both men held no boundaries with one another. Touch was a familiar language between them. It was how they connected without words.

However for years on the force, both Starsky and Hutch had been ridiculed from the other officers as being more than partners. It wasn't true. They looked at each other as nothing more than brothers. But they didn't expect others to understand. True that they were closer than most partners in the precinct, but it was because they were not just partners in the line of duty. They were partners in life. Being undercover detectives meant having someone around who you could trust. With hard childhoods, problems within their family, and a dangerous job to lead, both men found it reassuring to know that at the end of the day they could let out their pent up emotions without being judged by strangers.

They didn't mind hugging one another, or walking down the street with their arms around each other. It was just another way of telling each other that they cared. True brotherhood in life and death.

When the credits rolled, Hutch got up and stretched his sore muscles.

"Had enough for the night, babe?" Starsky smirked.

"Yeah," Hutch ran a hand over his friend's dark curls, "You want another brew?"

"Sure," Starsky sat up and looked at his watch, "But, I think we should head to bed soon. Dobey's gonna want us in early for that stunt we pulled."

He heard Hutch laugh and it made him smile. It made Starsky happy to know that he could always make his brother laugh. It was just another way of drowning out the seriousness of their job.

Another round of thunder rumbled through the house, and at the same time a loud crashing noise was heard in the kitchen.

"Hutch," Starsky called heading in the kitchen, "You alright?"

What he saw made him freeze.

Hutch was squatted down by the counter with his gun drawn. He had a terrified look on his face. One that made fear hit the pit of Starsky's stomach.

"Hey babe," He raised his hands a bit, "What are doing with that?"

"Shhh!" Hutch was shaking, "Their gonna hear us!"

Starsky realized Hutch wasn't looking at him, but at the wall ahead.

"Hutch?" Starsky whispered soothingly to him, "There's nobody there."

Hutch shook his head, "Starsk…gotta get down."

"Hey, it's ok." Starsky reached out and gently rubbed the blonde's back.

"Dammit Starsky, their gonna kill you!" Hutch shouted unshed tears filling his sky blue eyes.

"Who?" Starsky asked gently.

"Gunther…." Hutch's hands shook as he held the gun, "Gotta get help."

"Hutch, listen to me buddy…" Before Starsky could finish another round of thunder boomed from the sky.

"STARSKY! GET DOWN!" Hutch yelled throwing himself on his curly haired brother.

They both landed on the hard floor with a thud, and Starsky gasped in pain as old wounds from the shooting ached in his chest. Hutch wrapped his arms around the stunned man and shielded him with his body from whatever danger he thought existed.

"Hutch?" Starsky moved his arms around Hutch's back pulling him close, "Shhh. Shhh. Shhh," He comforted, "its ok, buddy. We're safe."

Hutch didn't understand and continued to hold Starsky as tight as possible.

"Please Hutch?" Starsky begged feeling quite scared for his brother's well-being, "It's alright, babe. Now you gotta let me go so I can help ya."

"No," Hutch sobbed out burying his face in Starsky's hair, "I let you go once. I…I can't do it again!"

"Aw babe," Starsky rested his cheek against the long golden hair, "You didn't let me go. You saved my life…"

"You died. Oh my God…you died!" Hutch held Starsky tightly.

"Hey, come on pal take it easy," Starsky rubbed his nearest shoulder, "We're ok boy."

Hutch didn't get up, but he did ease his strong grip on his friend.

"That's it," Starsky encourage with a gently rub on Hutch's back, "Just take it easy, buddy. Everything's fine."

Starsky wasn't sure what to do next, so he did the only thing he knew that made sense. He kept holding his brother, and whispering encouraging words to him. Eventually, Hutch seemed to calm by the soothing words of his partner. The shaking stopped and he seemed more relax.

"How ya doing, partner?" Starsky asked.

Hutch said nothing.

"Hutch?" Starsky moved out of their tight embrace a little so he could get a better look at the blond, "Hey blintz, you wanna put that gun away?"

Hutch stayed still for a moment. He then nodded silently putting the gun down.

"That's it. Good," Starsky encourage with a smile. He caressed his friend's cheek, "You wanna lie down for a bit?"

Another nod told him his answer.

"Ok." Starsky got up and slowly helped his brother up.

After getting Hutch settled in bed, the tired detective fell fast asleep. Starsky however, stayed awake and sat on the couch trying to figure out what had happened a few minutes ago.

Gunther was not someone he wanted his partner to be thinking about. The hit man had managed to physically wound Starsky with three bullets, emotionally crush Hutch's heart, within one terrible shooting. Starsky could still remember Hutch's face all throughout the trial. Gunther had been sentenced to permanent imprisonment in the California State Prison. Hutch looked satisfied, but Starsky could still the emotional pain behind his eyes.

After the trial, both men had begun the long journey to recovery. This included numerous hospital visits, pharmacy pickups, and therapy appointments. Starsky remembered all too well the emotional turmoil he had gone through crying in Hutch's arms wondering if he'd ever be back on the streets. Just walking around the room had been a challenge for him. All throughout the journey however, Hutch had been by his side. Waiting behind him as he learned to walk without the crutches, in case he fall. Driving him to all his appointments and patiently sitting in the waiting room. Listening patiently all those nights when Starsky would rant and rave about the unfairness of it all. Never walking out, even when Starsky began to throw things at him, in his frustration, but forgiving him again and again.

Sitting here now, Starsky realized just how much pressure Hutch had gone through this year. No wonder he wasn't sleeping, eating, or working properly. Now Starsky knew what to do, but he knew he'd have to wait until morning.

**Chapter 3**

"Hutch, you awake?" Starsky knocked on his bedroom door.

He observed his sleeping partner. Hutch was laying on his stomach, with the blankets twisted around him. His long blond hair was ruffled from sleep and he was breathing heavily.

Starsky couldn't help but feel unconditional love for the man sleeping there now. The man who had held his heart for nearly nine years.

"Buddy?" Starsky sat down on the edge of the bed and shook Hutch's nearest shoulder, "Come on partner, time to get up."

"Mmmm," Hutch moaned moving away from Starsky, "…tired."

"I know you are," Starsky smiled. He sounded like he was talking to a child, "I'll make you some coffee, huh?"

"Starsk." Hutch growled throwing the pillow over his head.

"Hutch," Starsky laid a hand on Hutch's back, "We gotta talk."

Hutch knew the serious tone and he knew Starsky meant it.

"Ok," He sighed turning to lie on his back. He looked at Starsky's watch, "It's not even 7:00 Starsky."

"I know," Starsky laid a comforting hand on the blonde's chest, "Hutch, do you remember what happened last night?"

Hutch shook his head looking confused.

Starsky sighed, "Babe…you had uh…pretty nasty flashback and you…" He knew he had to tell Hutch the truth, but it hurt him to do so.

"What?" Hutch urged him to continue.

"You were really panicky last night and…you had your gun for protection."

"Protection?" Hutch sat up, "From what?"

"You thought there was danger I guess." Starsky tried to make light of the situation.

"Starsky, what happened?" Hutch stared into those familiar indigo eyes, "The truth."

"Hutch," Starsky rubbed his tired eyes, "I don't think you'd understand the truth. Cause I sure as hell don't."

"You tell me that I had a flashback and that I had a gun but you won't tell me why." Hutch raised his voice. He pushed the blankets off him and got out of the bed.

"Hutch please…" Starsky followed him.

"Come on Starsk," Hutch sighed, "Either tell me what's going on or cut it out." He gently patted Starsky's chest as he walked past him.

The grunt of pain did not go unnoticed.

Hutch turned back to find Starsky sitting on the bed, holding his chest in pain.

"Starsky?" Hutch quickly kneeled down in front of him, "You alright, buddy?"

"I'm fine," Starsky forced a smile, "Just moved too fast."

"You're hurting, babe. Please let me see?" Hutch begged squeezing the brunet's hand.

A moment of silence went by. Starsky silently nodded.

Hutch began undoing the buttons on Starsky's blue shirt. When he was done he moved open the shirt and small red bruising were exposed.

"What the hell happened?" Hutch looked at Starsky shocked, "Did you fall?"

"No well…" Starsky grabbed a fistful of hair in frustration, "Not really."

"Not really?" Hutch repeated, "Than what happened?"

"Hutch…it was an accident. You didn't know what was going on."

"You mean I did this?" Hutch looked back at the bruises worried.

"Not on purpose," Starsky squeezed his shoulder, "You…it's just that you didn't really know where you were."

"Starsk, you not making sense now," Hutch sighed, "Are you still hurting?"

Starsky shook his head.

"Alright," Hutch rubbed the brunet's arm, "I'll get you meds."

He walked past the couch and was almost to the kitchen when Starsky raised his voice.

"You thought Gunther was here!"

Hutch froze where he was. He turned and saw Starsky standing behind the couch.

"What?" He asked.

"Last night, I heard a crash," He began to explain, "I came in the kitchen and you were knelt down with a gun in your hands, saying Gunther was gonna kill us."

A moment of uneasy silence went by.

"Then how…" Hutch's words trialed off but Starsky knew what he meant.

"You thought they were gonna kill me, buddy," Starsky said buttoning his shirt up again, "You jumped on me trying to protect me from something you saw. Do you remember what?"

Hutch shook his head. He sat down wearily.

"Hey, you ok?" Starsky came around the couch and sat next to his friend.

Hutch looked at Starsky, but his eyes immediately traveled down to his chest. He ran a hand over the bruised skin beneath the blue shirt.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Starsky squeezed the hand that lay on his chest, "No babe."

"I'm sorry, Starsky," Hutch began sobbing; "I don't know what happened. I thought…I heard shooting and I…" He couldn't continue. He broke down and Starsky took him in his arms, holding him close.

"It's ok, partner," He soothed, "I know you didn't mean it. It was just an accident."

Hutch stayed in his brother's arms for a while letting the tears come. Starsky kept ahold of him and rocked him gently, much like the night before. After a few moments, Hutch broke free from the embrace.

"You alright now?" Starsky asked concerned for his brother.

Hutch nodded, but kept silent.

"Do remember anything from last night?" Starsky kept the gently tone.

"No," Hutch ran a hand through his hair, "I just remember…watching a movie with you and…nothing."

Starsky nodded, "Well, I think we should make an appointment with Dr. White."

"Yeah." Hutch stared at the floor.

"What is it?" Starsky could feel his partner thinking.

"I just…" Hutch looked into his friend's eyes. So much love and understanding were there, "What's wrong with me Starsk?"

The question was so childlike that it nearly broke Starsky's heart.

"Nothing babe," Starsky wiped the tears from his friend. He held his chin so they were looking at one another, "Everything's just fine. We'll find out what's going on, and we'll fix it together."

"Me and Thee, huh?" Hutch smirked.

"Me and Thee, partner," Starsky reassured grabbing his brother back in his arms, "Just the way it's always been."

_To Be Continued_


End file.
